


You're Mine Baby

by Kitten14



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Christophe, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Children know about Alpha/Beta/ Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up Together, Kidnapping, Kids know about sex, Little!Yuuri, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Prince Phichit, Prince Viktor, Prince Yuuri, Protective Victor, Rich Victor Nikiforov, Rut, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spoiled Katsuki Yuuri, Young Christophe, Young!Victor, Yuuri is 17 when that happens, young Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten14/pseuds/Kitten14
Summary: Princes Yuuri and Viktor meet at the Russian Royal Academy and instantly hit it off, with somebody after Yuuri, add a Proctective Alpha in the mix. You are in for a wild ride.Or,The Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic, Soulmates, Royalty AU everybody secretly asked for.Enjoy!!





	1. Just Meeting You Feels Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, so I have had this idea in my mind for a while now, just so you know in this world children know about sexual intercourse as well as mating, soulmates, and what their dynamic means. Also, everyone is born with a soulmate tattoo. I promise to get more into it as the story goes but one again, CHILDREN KNOW ALL ABOUT TH BIRDS AND THE BEES. So please like and comment and no flames please my heart can't take it lol hope you like it!!

It was so different for his hometown in Hasetsu, Japan his father told him. Mari had said there were not enough street markets, signs that he could not read, but most of all it was extremely cold and snowy. She had told him to keep an open mind, he wasn’t so sure what she meant by that, but his mother shooed her away before she could say anything else. It was requested that since he is of age he would have to report to the Russian Royal Academy, since he was the youngest prince in Japan. The only important one anyway, his other said it was because he was an omega he would very useful to making amends with Russia and Japan. He won’t be bored for long, thankfully, because after to car ride is over the guard said that they will be on a jet to Thailand. When he asked how long it would be until they got there the guard said 5 days! But that was 4 days ago and now time seemed to be going even slower.

He grumbled and looked out the window he wondered what it would be like there in Russia with his own eyes, “Young Prince, would you like something to eat?” The guard asked. He frowned and shook his head looking down at his lap instead. “Young Sir, we only have a little while to go until your friend Phichit is here, just think about soon this ride with full with chatter.” Another guard said with a smile.

“Yes. Phichit will make this journey a bit more fun won’t he?” He said with a fond smile, thinking about that last time Pichit came to Japan while their parents talked about boring stuff like world problems. 

Phichit was an omega like him and had a bunch of hamsters, he brought one over secretly without his parents knowing one time. He ended up letting it loose during a meeting in the castle’s conference room and few minutes later to halls were filled with shrieks as the Kings tried to calm to women and some men who were screaming ‘mouse’ and standing on the table.Needless to say they both got in trouble and had to sit and watch the meeting resume, now that was a fitful punishment.

A few moments later someone was shaking his shoulder. “Young Sir we only have 14 more hours to go, what would you like to eat when we stop.” He sat up and looked around still a bit disoriented. “Huh?” was his intelligent reply.

“ I asked what would like to eat when we stop?” He said patiently. He didn’t have to wait long before he shouted, “Katsudon!”

“Told you so.” Said the driver.

“Shut up.” He retorted. The driver raised an eyebrow and said, “Don’t say such language in front of the child.”

“It’s okay,” he interjected, “I know all about sex anyway to little words like shut up and fuck do not offend me sir.” The driver choked on air it seemed before he regained his senses even the two guards looked surprised. “I will remember that next time, Young Prince.” the driver said instead. The car was once again filled with silence.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“ Are we in Thailand yet?” He asked. “No Master Yuuri.”

“What about now?”

“Still not yet Master Yuuri?”

“How much longer is it now?

The only reason the guards haven’t lost their cool, was because the pure innocence on the little prince’s face. Also, the King had already warned them about Yuuri’s behavior on long trips. “ I miss Phichit.” He said with a sniffle. All the guards sat up in attention, nothing was worse than hearing the Prince cry.

“Master Yuuri how about a game?”One of the guards interjected, before the parade of tears came. “A game?” He asked curiously as he wiped his eyes. 

“Yes how about...hmm..ah yes I Spy?” Yuuri smiled.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

“And then I shot him from the slingshot I got for my birthday, right back into his ball before the servant even notice!” Phichit was finally here to all to guards relief it seems as if Yuuri was never down in the first place.

“When we get to Russia we should get matching hats and take a selfie, then we can wonder around the streets to see the action up and close, and then-”

“You two can go to your rooms and get ready for school.” Their servant cut in.

“Aww I don’t want to go to school. It so boring and filled with work” He whined.

“But, Pichit I will be there so you have to be there too, okay?” Yuuri shouted at Phichit.

“Of course I will go if you’re there. Hey? Do you think the other kids know what sex is because I know that you know what sex it is, and you know that I know what sex is. But do you know if they know what sex is?” He asked.

“Only people who do not pay attention do not know what sex is Pichit, besides basic sex positions is so Kindergarten.” Yuuri blushed, he didn’t really talk about sex so much especially in public.

“Boys!” The female servant seemed appalled by the two young boys talking about such a thing.

“Sorry ma’am.” They both said looking up at her with such innocence. 'Damn those cute faces, there is nothing innocent about two first grade boys talking about sex,'she thought angrily. She sighed, “It’s okay boys just remember you two are princes.”

A few days later, and Yuuri found himself being shook awake by Phichit. “Wake up, Yuuri!”  
Two maids walked into the boy’s room, opening up curtains and putting breakfast upon a table by the bathroom.

“Excuse me?” Yuuri asked quietly when curiosity got the better of him, he was shy when it came to new people. “Yes, Your Majesty?” 

“Do you go around to all the rooms in the dormitory and do this?" The maids chuckled at his adorableness, “Oh no sweetheart not everybody who goes to this school is royalty. Some are just the maids children, wealthy nobles children, or the guards kids.” 

“Yes, your Majesty. The only current royals in this facility are you, your friend Phichit, Prince Christophe, Prince Georgi, and Prince Viktor. Since he lives here.”

“Wow Prince Viktor lives here?” Pichit said in awe. “Yes sir, he is the Prince of Russia after all.”

“Now go on, get dressed. Wait, before you do, do you two remember the body rules?” She asked expectantly.

“Yes ma’am,” They took a deep breath and said,” My body is my body and nobody can touchy, if somebody does touchy they better be a running, because my mark will glow and my emotions will flow showing them who runs the show, I am an omega but that doesn’t mean Imma submit to ya, so you better keep it movin or somebody getting a whoopin.” The boys recite, the maids looked amused at new and improved way of the rules, even if some of the words were not proper grammar and gave them a little applause. 

“Excellent, now you two get a move on or you are going to be late.” 

Once, they were dressed and ready to go one of maids shouted at them as they left saying,”No sex talk.” Yuuri blushed and Phichit smirked.

 

“Hello everyone, my name is Ms. Mila and I will be your teacher for just about everything this year…..”

As she droned on Yuuri looked outside the window at the other side of the building and had this sense that he was being watched. He told Phichit this, and he said “Of course you’re being watched they’re guards everywhere.”

A while later when they went outside for recess Yuuri couldn’t stop touching his mark on the side of his body. He kept looking around for some kind of explanation, but found he couldn’t see anything out of place. That was until a ball came flying at his out of nowhere, he had no time to react before the ball hit him square in the face. He went falling on his butt, he didn’t whether he should cry or run. 

A second later the was a tall and handsome boy in front of him helping him up, “I am so sorry that ball hit you, are you okay? Oh my goodness you’re the Prince of Japan aren’t you. I am super sorry my friend Christophe and I were….”

Yuuri tuned him out as to boy in front of him frantically looked over him, he was really cute. He was tall, muscular but lean, his hair was long, silver, and tied back into a ponytail, it was to shiny to be a dull gray, and his eyes were like the ocean. Big blue orbs that he couldn’t stop staring at. He felt the mark on his side start to sting. Was this him, his other half, the kind a person his mother used to read to him about in storybooks. 

“Hey are you feeling alright you look…” Viktor trailed off as he looked back into those honey brown eyes like he was being hypnotised. The boy was definitely an omega, he could tell because he looked smaller that most of the children in his class and had a wonderful smell coming from him that made him feel strangely protective over this boy. He ignored to pain on his side as his looked over the omega more. He knew that he was the Prince of Japan, yet he looked incredibly innocent and pure, and all he wanted to do was keep the boy to himself. He looked down into the his bright brown eyes when he said something.

“What did you say?” He whispered, scared that he talked to loud he would scare him off, “My side hurts..” Viktor instantly put his hand to the boys side and the pain stopped. The Omega suddenly gasped, “Do you hurt too?” 

“Huh? Oh yea, but don’t worry about you’re the one who took a ball to the face and landed in dirt.” He said sincerely, but that wasn’t the answer Yuuri was looking for and repeated himself more specifically, “Does your side hurt too?”He asked anxiously.

“Uh yea, but it is fine. I’m-” He choked off a gasp as Yuuri put his small hand against his side and rubbed up and down. He looked back down shocked this beautiful omega not only touched him but made his soulmark stop hurting. 

“What is your name?” He felt stupid for knowing his was the Prince but knowing his name  
,“Katsuki Yuuri, what is yours?” He asked back shyly fidgeting with his hands. Viktor grabbed his hands and put them in his own. Yuuri gasped as Viktor got down on one knee and loudly announced, “I, Viktor Nikiforov, Prince of Russia have found my mate and omega by the name of Katsuki Yuuri, the Prince of Japan and I vow from this day forward to always be by his side. What do say Yuuri would you like to be my Omega and I your Alpha?”


	2. Just A Russian Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets his answer and has to talk to his father. Which leds to fighting, cursing, and violence. BE WARNED. Also, Yuuri gets his first hand expericne in the vocabulary used in Russia when he gets bullied. BE WARNED KIDS ARE SAYING MEAN THINGS. When Viktor comes and saves the day. BE WARNED IT WILL GET HARSH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! I JUST WANTED TO WARN YOU BEFORE HAND THAT THIS CHAPTER IS NOT GOING TO BE SUPER CUTE AND FLUFFY LIKE THE LAST ONE. VIKTOR WILL CURSE AND FIGHT, YUURI WILL GET BULLIED (VERBALLY), VIKTOR WILL PROTECT YUURI AND I KNOW IT WILL SEEM VERY HARSH FOR WHAT HE DOES BUT I PROMISE IT WILL MAKE SENSE AS THE STORY GOES!!! AND DONT BE AFRAID TO ASK ME TO TONE IT DOWN OR TONE IT UP A BIT.....just not in a mean non-constructive critism type of way please.....
> 
> ALSO SHOULD I ADD VIOLENCE TO THE TAGS, MAYBE CURSING, MAYBE DARK!VIKTOR LET ME KNOW DOWN BELOW ENJOY!!!
> 
> STILL NO FLAMES, I NEED A LONG RECOVERY TIME IS THAT HAPPENS

Yuuri looked around him and saw all of the teachers, guards, and kids all stop and look at them. At him. His anxiety was slowly creeping up, he wasn’t feeling good with all of the attention. He look back at Viktor, he said his name was, and only saw a heart-shaped smile. Did he want Viktor to be his Alpha, it sounded so weird on his tongue. His mind screamed Yes! But all that came out was, “I’m too young to have sex!” 

They smile on Viktor’s face fell into a look of shock and the surrounding audience all gasped, ‘That’s not what we were expecting’ was what most of them thought. “Oh, umm..no haha noooo Yuuri. So umm I thought you would’ve known this already, wow this is really awkward.” Viktor mumbled and rubbed the back of neck still down on one knee. Seeing this Yuuri took it as disappointment and and jumped back surprising Viktor. 

“I’m so sorry Viktor, I didn’t learn it. Please don’t be mad VIKTOR!” Yuuri ranted with tears starting to fall from his face. ‘Well this is not what I had in mind’, thought Viktor. “Shh, Yuuri it’s okay. It is just really embarrassing and-” That only made things worse, so now the Prince of Japan was full on crying from embarrassing the himself and the Prince of Russia, who was still on one knee by the way. Surrounded by many guards, teachers, and children who all had their eyes on them. On him. 

“Yuuri Katsuki!” Yuuri looked up immediately. “There is no need to cry. All I need for you to do is to say yes or no, can you do that for me Возлюбленный (Sweetheart)?” Viktor asked again.

“Ah..umm” Yuuri looked down at his feet and poked his index fingers together, “Of course Viktor.” He smiled at him. Viktor’s concerned face soon turned into excitement as he picked up Yuuri and spun him around shouting out in russian. Applause followed after, with a few congratulations here and there. Suddenly Viktor pulled Yuuri close to his chest and said, “Моя омега.”(My omega) As he nuzzled Yuuri’s cheek to his. Before thrusting his arms out and shouting, “My omega and mate everybody. Katsuki Yuuri.” As he laughed and set him back down. 

All of sudden a group of guards came their way before bowing in front of them, “You may rise.” said Viktor as he pushed Yuuri behind him a little. “Your father wishes to speak with you on this new...arrangement.” Viktor narrowed his eyes at the guard making him fidget a little. Yuuri was fascinated on how the alpha went from loving and caring, to sharp and cold he even made the stoic guard hesitant. “Does he now? That’s strange how he only wants me when it is none of his concern. Doesn’t it?” His tone left everyone feeling vulnerable, Yuuri liked it.

“Um, we are not sure, Your Majesty, why your father demands your presence now. Only that he wants to talk about that thing behind you.” That was not the right thing to say and before the guard knew it he was behind manhandled into a kneeling position, with his arms behind his back and his head in a headlock. “You will have care how you speak to my mate, or it’ll be worse than humiliating your alpha status in front of the school.” Viktor hissed as he kicked the guard in the back making him fall face first into the snow. When he looked up he saw Yuuri with his mouth wide open. “Oh Yuuri, I’m so sorry you had to see that.” Yuuri just stood there with his mouth still open. “Yuuri?” His eyes snapped up to Viktor full of shock.

“You so cool Vitya!” It looks like today is just full of surprises he guessed. He picked Yuuri back up, “I have to go now,” Yuuri huffed,”I want to learn to fight like that Viktor, but I was only taught how to use a gun. But you have to promise to coach me okay? Please be my coach Viktor!”

“Of course моя звезда,” Viktor said happily, “I just got to talk to someone real quick” He glanced over at the guards who nodded hastily not wanting to be like their fellow champignon.

He signaled for the guards to led the way, luckily the walk was silent.

\--------In Viktor's Father's Office

“I will not allow it.” Said his father as he first walked in.

“It is not your decision to make, father.” Viktor sat down in one of the seats longs ways so his legs were thrown over the side. “He is my soulmate and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“I will not have my son mated to some omega bitch.” He snarled slamming his fist on the table. The guards jumped at the sound, but Viktor looked annoyed.

“Hmm how did you find out so fast anyway, you never seem to care about what I do?’He asked.“And please do watch your mouth, he is only six.”

He father bristled, “Word gets around fast you know that, but that is not the point. Who is this omega then?”

“The Prince of Japan.” 

“Well, if that what you- wait you said prince? As in a boy?”

“What are you a idiot, of course he is a boy.” Viktor swung his legs off the side and instead crossed his legs.

“Viktor Nikiforov you ruin everything. Russians are not friends with the Japanese, they act like they are all kind and giving. Liars! We hate Japan Viktor.”His father shouted.

“Нечего злиться, it was my decision. We are soulmates.”(Don’t be angry) Viktor shouted right back, his russian and english were getting mixed up. The guards shifted as they noticed the pheromones in the air getting stronger, and with the prince’s language slipping they noted that this wasn’t going to pretty.

“Soulmates are for children Viktor when are you going to grow up. Besides, now we have to let Japan know that this was a mistake. What about Chris? He could be useful.” .

“Soulmates are not fake father. We bare the same mark and as for Chris I want nothing to do with him. He is an alpha and I have no interest in alphas. Ублюдок.”(Bastard)He challenged.

“You do not want to Бой мальчик.” (Fight boy) His father stood up from his desk looming over it.

“Try me Ваше Величество!” Viktor stood up too, if anyone walked in right now they would’ve fainted at how much it smelled and felt like Alpha in here.

Viktor’s father lunged at him and he move to side causing his dad to tumbled forward. Viktor took that opening to kick his father in the back causing him to land on his face, before Viktor could pin him down he flipped over and kicked Viktor over his head as he tried to jump on him. Soon it became feral as Viktor thought about Yuuri, and what would he do if his father had hurt omega.

“Stop this at once, Viktor. I may be your father, but I am still King if you kill me you will die too.” He only growled at his father, and continued the fight. One of the guards jumped in to pull Viktor back, when it looked like he was close to killing the king in his fit of rage.

“How dare you call my omega a bitch you coward. You can’t even fight your own son how are you even a king.” He spat in his father’s face. More guards had to pull him back, “Get him out of here.” His father roared.

“I won which makes me the Viktor!” He yelled back.

“You ruined everything Viktor, you don’t know what you have done..!” was the last thing Viktor heard before the doors slammed in his face. “Get your hands off of me Слабости” (Cowards) He snarled they immediately let go, not want the same treatment as the king. It was embarrassing really. To get beaten up by a 10 year old, no less your own son.

“Maybe you should skip class today, Prince Viktor.” 

“Maybe you should shut up in stay in your place. It’s only been 15 minutes since I met my mate and everything goes all tipsy turvy.” He said calmly as he walked down the hallway. The guards all sagged in relief when he turned the corner.

\---------Rewind from where Viktor left…

“Yuuri the body rules!” Phichit shouted from where he was on the slide. Yuuri gasped, he completely forgot.

“Oh no Phichit! Well, he didn’t force to do anything. So I guess it is okay?” He asked.

“I guess. What are you going to tell your parents. Ahh your kingdom or your sister. It has been less than a month and you already found a mate, the Prince of Russia by the way. Your parents are going to flip.”Phichit ranted.

“I-I don’t know what to say Phichit. I can’t do nothing about it now anyways…”Yuuri looked down at his hands again. What was he going to say? This was the plan wasn’t it, to become friends with Russia? I don’t think they meant this friendly, were they in for a surprise.

“Hey Japan!” Yuuri turned his head at his name being called. It looked like a group of kids in his class, two boys and two girls. He was hesitant to go over to them, after all he doesn’t know them at all.

“Come over Japan, we just want to talk to you.” One of the girls called out. He looked back a Phichit to see him over there with the teacher with his phone in her hand. It looked like he was in trouble. He shrugged and walked over to the group.

“Yes-” Before he could get another word in one of the boys grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to his face.

“You better learn your place omega.” He growled, Yuuri shrinked back not use to this kind of treatment.

“Yea, you think just because you’re the Prince of Japan you can come strolling in here claiming our prince.” 

“Huh do ya? Do ya? Huh? Speak boy, speak!” They were talking to him like he was a dog and shaking him from his collar.

“Let go!” He said as he grabbed the hand that were still on his shirt.

“Not until you promise to leave the prince alone! Breeder!” Yuuri froze. Breeder? So that is the kind of language they use here in Russia. He was told about how omegas were treated differently around the world, but he has never been on the receiving end of it. He didn’t like it.

“Breeder?! I’m only six, how can I be a breeder?” He shouted back. A girl pulled his hair, “That’s what omega’s are, Kekkon shite... kureru are nothing for good breeding machines. That is what my parents say.” She snickered. Yuuri felt sick, the kids here thought omegas were like that, and how come no adult has stepped in yet? They had to be loud enough.

“No! That is not what omegas are for. They are loyal and respected companions.” The only response was a laugh in his face.

“Yuuri is a breeder, Yuuri is a breeder, Yuuri is a breeder…” The girls sang as they pulled on his hair and clothes.

“Let go, you’re hurting me.”

“We are barely even touching you, besides you can afford for the damages, can’t you? Your majesty!!!” They kept on laughing.

“That doesn’t even matter though because Prince Viktor will take all of your money and chain you up in his bedroom and do bad things to you. That is what my uncle did to his wife.” Yuuri couldn’t believe what he was hearing, this was normal for them. Learning about non consensual bonding was something that was taught at an older age in Japan. It seems here in Russia this is ordinary.

“Prince Viktor will never do something like that to me, don’t be jealous.” He bit back. Where are the guards when you need them.

“Prince Viktor doesn’t need you! You are only good for one thing and that’s is being a bitch. So stay in place and be a good little omega. And kneel.”

Yuuri gasped, kneeling was only reserved for your bonded alpha. It was something you did based on trust and love, not some peer pressure.

“Did you not hear kneel Katsuki Yuuri. Kneel for me. Do it! Kneel.” The boy shouted.

“Excuse me, am I interrupting something?” a voice asked behind them, Yuuri kept his head down so they couldn’t see his tears. God how he hated he couldn’t fight back, being a omega makes you naturally submissive even at such a young and also being a prince you had an image to uphold. Even though Viktor attacked a guard, he had been in his rights and this was Russia things were different here.

“Actually, yes you are. So if would please go away you won’t have to get hurt.”They gang still had their backs turned.

“Really now?” the voice had taken a darker edge, but the boy still didn’t turn around and look neither did his friends.

“What did I just say punkaahh….” He had his fist raised ready to hit the person in the face as he turned around when he was face to face with Viktor Nikiforov.

All of sudden the group was bowing at his feet, “I am so sorry, my prince. If had known it was you I would’ve have said it. Honest.” Yuuri looked up in shock when he saw Viktor, but was frozen silent as he watched the exchange.

“Yes your majesty, we were just playing with him. We didn’t mean any harm.” The girl had said.

“We were just playing, please do not punish us Prince Viktor.” They cried. Viktor kept his eyes cold and hard as he looked down at them.

“I was told you called my mate a breeder? Is that true” He asked calmly.

The group flinch at the tone, “Da, but we did not-”

“Silence! I was also told you were speaking down to him, what was the word they used...oh yea a bitch.” Yuuri had to admit Viktor was very scary when he talked like that, back the back of his mind told him to stay put and continue to watch.

“Please please please..” The other boy was saying.

“Didn’t I say shut up, I think that you mother would hate it if she suddenly didn’t have a job.” He threaten. The boy gasped, but smartly kept his head down and mouth shut.

“You also said that I would take his money, ” He paused to laugh it was cold and empty. “and chain him to my bed!” He exclaimed.

“Then I come to find that you were ordering my omega around, telling him to what?” He asked. None of them answered until he put his foot on one of the kids head, “What are you deaf, speak boy. Speak!” He roared as he pushed his foot back.

“We told him to kneel!” They all answered back scared at what will happen if they didn’t. Yuuri didn’t understand why, but he felt strangely protected during all of this. Watching Viktor, Alpha, his mind said. Taking down these bullies made him feel like a damsel in distress with his knight in shining armor saving him. Even though in Japan they were not as rough as he was being, maybe it was just a russian thing. People are meanies in Russia, he concluded.

“Da. You did, didn’t you?” He asked rhetorically. He tapped his finger on his chin, “You have threaten, touched, and humiliated the Prince of Russia’s Mate, my omega, the Prince of Russia’s Mate. For that you will be punished.” He stated. The kids started to tremble in fear. Yuuri could only guess if that wasn’t punishment, then they might as well be dead. Probably what they were thinking to.

“Stand.” They stood. “Attention all subjects!” Everybody turned from their spot in the field. All of the attention on them, and the dark atmosphere made everyone on edge.

“These fools, messed with my mate today. What did you guys do? Nothing!” Everyone flinched at the accusation. It was true.

“You will learn to respect him, and I do not care if you do not like him. You will bit your tongue or I will cut it off myself.” Just about everyone covered their mouths, even Yuuri.

“As for you four, kneel.” They tensed and Yuuri knew why. These four were alphas, for an alpha to kneel was completely degrading, unless it was a proposal. This was not a proposal. “Kneel!” He roared, they immediately sunk down onto their knees. “Now, you will spend tonight in the dungeon, and tell your parents to kiss their jobs goodbye. Unless they can prove to me that their kid even deserves to be at this school.” The kids had tears running down their faces.

Yuuri regein his senses and slowly looked around, all of these people listen to Viktor, work for Viktor, live for Viktor. He had so much power over them, he can control whether they live or die. He was like a god to Yuuri.

Even though this seemed disgusting and unruly he couldn’t help but feel like a badass. Even though he couldn’t stop a group of kids his age from saying mean things, he mate just took care of everything and it made Yuuri feel powerful. He walked from where he was standing over to Viktor. 

“Now look who’s in their place.” Yuuri said with a smirk as he walked passed the kneeling alpha’s. When he reached Viktor, Viktor pulled him in front of him and check him over. His eyes softening, “Are you okay?” As he took in Yuuri messed up hair and dirty clothes.

“You should see the other guy?” Viktor gaped at him before letting out a loud laugh, “You are so funny Yuuri!” And just like that the entire atmosphere changed into light heartedness.

“Get up and apologize to my mate, peasants.” He ordered, they immediately got up and bowed in front of Yuuri, “We are sorry Prince of Japan, we will never speak to you that way again.” They got up and ran away.

“That was harsh Viktor.” A boy said.

Viktor pouted,”Oh Chris that was hardly anything.” He whined. 

“You forced four 6 year old alphas to kneel, threw them in a dungeon, and took away their parents jobs!” Chris arguerd.

“Your dad is meaner!” Viktor said back, Chris laughed, “Only because he is the Captain of the Guards, Viktor.” 

“Still…”he grumbled.

“So this is normal in Russia?” Yuuri asked, Chris and Viktor shared a look, “Yea, it is important for royalty to assert their authority over the kingdom, it keeps them in place.” Chris answered.

“Oh, but why so rough?” He questioned. In Japan he was not allowed to see many punishments, only because he was young. He did know though, that it wasn’t as bad as what just happened.

“It is just a russian thing Yuuri. Don’t worry, you will get use to it soon.”

“Alright class time to come back in playtime is over!” Ms.Mila said. Yuuri jumped up, he forgot it was just recess time. That had to be longer than 20 minutes. Seeing Yuuri’s confused expression Viktor said, “Recess here is 30 minutes long that most other countries, it is meant for lunch and other duties one must perform.” Yuuri nodded, that makes sense.

“Okay bye Vitya.” he said walking back to the building, before he was suddenly off the ground. “How could you say goodbye so easily and not even give me a hug or look back. You wound me Yuuri!” Viktor hugged him so tight he thought he was going to pass out.

“S-sorry Vitya.” He gasped out, he was soon put down with a gentle push he looked back to see Chris and Vitkor waving at him. He blushed and ran into the building.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!” Phichit yelled the second he sat down.

“No cursing!!” Ms. Mila shouted at them.

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I SEE YOU MADE IT TO THE BOTTOM THATS AWESOME, WELL LIKE I SAID THINGS WEREN'T VERY CUTE AND FLUFFY. BUT I PROMISE IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE VERY SOON WHY VIKTOR IS THE WAY HE IS WITH HIS FATHER, YUURI BEING OKAY WITH ALL OF THIS KINDA, AND MORE
> 
> PLUS NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SOULMATE/SOULMARK TALK, BEING A ALPHA/BETA/OMEGA IN RUSSIA VS. JAPAN, AND A SURPRISE!!!
> 
> ALSO LIKE I SAID UP AT THE TOP IF YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD ADD VIOLENCE, CURSING, OR DARK!VIKTOR AS A TAG JUST TELL ME BELOW IN THE COMMENTS.
> 
> STAY AWESOME MY FRIENDS!!!


	3. Bond With Me So Innocently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor Bond Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it have been a month okay, I am going to catch up, I just have not been finding any good ideas for this...until now.
> 
> This chapter is really fast and short and like a catalyst to get this story on the right track, I will warn you Yuuri and Viktor are sharing a bed...talking about bonding...in their underwear....Also the way I wrote is kinda of a bit mature for two kids but you have to remember they know about sex just not why to have it and also they upbringing were a bit more different. 
> 
> Next Chapter, Yakov will explain things to Yuuri and Viktor more better than how Viktor did in this chapter.
> 
> There are also probably some mistakes in there!!!
> 
> This is going to be fun!!!

After a couple of weeks went by after the incident, Yuuri started noticing some things. Like how offended Viktor became if Yuuri wouldn’t let him fed him, or how when Georgie, Viktor’s stepbrother, came into the room he and Viktor had a staredown before Georgie would walk out.

“Hey Viktor?” Yuuri asked as they sat in the dining hall.

“Yes Yuuri, what is it?”

“I-I just wanted to know um... nevermind forget it.” He said hastily backing out, “You can ask me anything, I won’t get mad.” Viktor said smooshing Yuuri’s cheeks with his hands.

“Why is everything so different here than from in Japan?”

“Oh”

“I mean nobody wears traditional royal robes or flowers, like they do in my castle.”

“Why would we wear flowers and bathrobes Yuuri? It is not required here.” Viktor explained.

“But why? Why do you stare down any alpha that walks by me, why do yo get mad when I deny your advances, huh? I don’t understand why my soulmark tingles when you are near me, it is like an itch getting scratched? And it is not a bathrobe!” Yuuri rambled off.

“Where is this coming from, you were happy earlier today?” To say Viktor was confused was an understatement. 

“Well my teacher told me...that when soulmates...talk? They become...connected and can...I think she said we umm…” Viktor took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts before saying, “Okay, you and I are soulmates meaning we are equals, but we are also alpha, me, and omega, you, which makes us a power couple.” The more the alpha talked the more Yuuri became excited.

“We are a power couple? Does that mean we have super powers?” He asked bouncing up and down slightly. 

Viktor laughed lightly at his omega’s antics, “Well, Mrs.Sara said that if we become bonded and I bite you right here,” Viktor poked the spot on Yuuri’s neck, “Combining our souls together and we will be able to read each others mind or feel each others feelings or both!” Viktor explained, he was quite surprised he remembered that much from her class.

“Wow, how do we bond, when do we bond?” Yuuri asked, he was free all this week so Viktor and him can bond anytime they wanted.

“Mrs.Sara never said, I guess when can do it as soon as you are ready. She also said in order to bond I will have to bite you so we should probably shower first since you have been outside rolling around in dirt.” He said with a heart-shaped smile.

Yuuri blushed in embarrassment,” O-Okay, let’s go to your room since Christophe is not there.” He suggested grabbing Viktor’s hand as they walked.

“You know you can call him Chris, right?”

 

\----

A freshly showered Viktor walked out of the bathroom in only his boxers.

Yuuri, who had already showered and put on more clothing than the Russian, squeaked and put his head under the cover of Viktor’s bed.

“Ahh Viktor! Why are you naked, go put a shirt on at least, oh my gosh.” Yuuri said muffled by the blankets.

The alpha turned his head to the side, “Huh? Yuuri it is customary for an Alpha and Omega to be naked or almost naked if they are going to share a bed. Did you not do this in Japan?” Viktor asked standing by Yuuri’s side of the bed.

“N-No we all slept in separate beds until- oh I don’t know. All I know is that we don’t sleep naked or almost naked.” He said peeking out from under the covers.

“But Yuuri, you are not in Japan anymore and plus if you want to bond with me we have to be naked, Mrs.Sara said so!” Viktor exclaimed, he really did not want to be mean. But, if they were going to bond tonight then they were going to do it properly. Just then a idea popped into his head.

He ran across the room, confusing Yuuri, “What are you doing Viktor?” He asked.

Viktor was searching through his backpack before he came across a book, “This is a book I took from Korolevskaya biblioteka.” He explained.

“Huh?”

“The Royal Library. Anyway, this book explains soulmates more further, mainly alpha and omega pairing. Mrs Sara banned it from the school since it was to explicit. In here it explains all the things we need to know about what we need to do. It is all in russian though” Viktor jumped in the bed next to Yuuri laying the book across their legs.  
“Oh, that is a big book Viktor. What are we going to do?” Yuuri asked scooting a bit closer to Viktor, he just smelled so good and he was having a itchy feeling in his tummy.

“Why read it of course!” Viktor noticed Yuuri scoot closer and internally cheered at the action. He wasn’t sure why, but all week he has been having this weird sensation running through him and flared up when other alphas were near his Yuuri causing him to lash out.

“Okay I am just going to pull it open and whatever it lands on we read that page okay.” Yuuri said grabbing the book from the middle and yanking it open.

They found a picture as a man standing over a women with their clothes all off and his face neck to her neck, looking as though he was about to bite her. 

“Told you we don’t wear clothes here.”Viktor mumbled, Yuuri slapped him on the shoulder causing the alpha to growl at him, before he jumped on the younger boy causing him to gasp in surprise.

He pinned Yuuri’s hands above his head and Yuuri automatically wrapped his legs around Viktor’s waist. Viktor started to panic, “Yuuri what is going on I can not let go of you.”

Yuuri was equally scared, “I-I-I don’t know I get my legs off of you, I can not move.” He tried bucking up, but Viktor just growled deeper.

“I’m so sorry Yuuri I really do not know what is happening.” Suddenly as if someone why pushing him his head, he descended lower closer to Yuuri’s neck. Viktor had never openly smelled Yuuri before until now. His scent was so wonderful, it wasn’t floral or sweet or spicy or anything. It smelled like everything. He wanted more he wanted it all for himself, the thought of someone else smelling his Yuuri and made him grip Yuuri and bury his face in his neck.

“Viktor?” Yuuri was in heaven, he had never felt somewhere more safe, his inner omega purred at the feeling. The smell of Viktor always made him feel good but now it was even more amazing, it was like his senses were heightened. Everything felt so soft and fuzzy, Alpha.

“Can I Yuuri? Can I please mark you, claim you, make you mine?” Viktor growled as his sniffed the perfect place on Yuuri’s neck to mark him. 

“Mhmm, yea you can do that.” He answer drowsily still high on Viktor’s scent.

A scream was heard throughout the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you made it down here, so what did you think:
> 
> Just leave a kuudo, comment, bookmark on how you guys felt about it and no flames PLEASE!
> 
> And I know this chapter seem to sexuall for two children but it will all come together I promise


	4. Last Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff Happens..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, when I type my chapters seen long, but when I post my chapter it is so short, but I hope they are good....
> 
> Enjoy and Comment and Stuff
> 
> P.S There are mistakes in here,

“VIKTOR!” Viktor’s door was almost torn off the hinges to reveal a very determined Yakov.

All of the guards and servants ran to see what the scream was about, everyone gasped as they looked at the room. Covers were all over, painting hanging on one corner, some of them completely torn apart, clothes were shredded, the bed was dismantled. 

Viktor’s bathroom light was on. Yakov held up one finger to his lips to silence the audience as he approached the bathroom with caution. He knew what could happen if he startled the young alpha and omega.

He slowly eased the door open, “Viktor?” he called out. He was responded with a growl, Yakov stopped in his tracks. “Viktor is everything alright?” he asked in a gruff voice.

“Alpha.”Yakov blinked. 

“Mmhm Yuuri, ignore him, focus on me ,da” Viktor’s voice followed after.

Who the hell was Viktor talking to, and why was he calling him Alpha.

“But, Vitya-”

“Shh omega.” he rumbled. Yakov peeked inside the door to find Viktor holding up a boy, no older than seven, with his face in his neck.

The boy looked japanese with blue rimmed glasses, when Yakov got a closer look at his face his vein threaten to pop.

The japanese boy’s tongue was out, face red, hands grasping Viktor’s long hair, and head thrown back. Bliss.

He wrenched the door open, “Viktor what are you doing?”He yelled. Yuuri yelped and tensed up as Viktor quickly shot up from his place on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Get.Out.” He growled, Yakov gulped. He wasn’t scared of the boy by all means, but he understands the damage an alpha can cause on a person when their mate was in danger.

But they aren’t even mates, are they?

“Viktor let go of the boy, what have you done to him?”

“He is mine, I made him mine.”

“I am his.” The boy responded. Why does this boy look familiar.  
“Ugh, Vitya my mark.” Yuuri groaned, making his head fall on the bathroom floor. Viktor turned back to face Yuuri and slid a hand up his shirt on his side.

“Does it hurt moya lyubov”Viktor has with such tenderness and made the audience in the room, expect Yakov, swoon. 

“It feels tingly.” Yuuri said putting his hand over Viktor’s. Their hands slid his shirt up to reveal his soulmark, it was glowing a brilliant teal and gold. Beautiful.

Then it clicked in Yakov’s mind. The only person who could have Viktor’s soulmark would have to be, his eyes widened as he looked at the omega on the floor more closely.

This boy…..

No it can not be…

But it is….

Could this be…..

Oh no Viktor what have you done to him….

Japan’s last omega….

“Viktor look what you have done, you have bitten him haven’t you! You know what this means boy?” Yakov said, the guards and servants looked at each other warily.

“I have made him mine, Yakov. We have the same soul-mark, I am alpha and he is omega. I makes sense.” Viktor said calmly. He stood up and pushed Yuuri behind him. Defending him.

Yakov looked at the two boys in disbelief, is this how they thought it worked, “Viktor you skipped too much.”

Yuuri finally getting his senses back looked up, “What do you mean, we were meant to be together.” Viktor smiled at Yuuri and squeezed him.

“See Yakov, Yuuri loves me.”

“No.” Yakov said gravely.

“No?” Both boys questioned back.

“This is not good, you two have put your countries in danger. Yuuri was only suppose to come here for the school year and leave to Switzerland for another year of school, until he have befriended the leaders children. So the next generation can have peace. Instead, he comes to Russia and bonds with the Prince. The village will know, and Japan will know.” Yakov explained.

“Also, there is a system. Your parents arrange marriage, you court, then bond, then mate, so and so forth.”

“What happens know?” asked the omega. 

“We have to send you home.”

“He will not go anywhere, without me.”Viktor growled tightened his hold and the omega.

“That will not do, because of your actions you have brought great danger to Yuuri. The Royal Japan Court will be furious, they will want a war I know it. ” The servants all looked at the boys in a mix a sympathy and anger. “

“How dare you cross breeds with a Japanese bitch!”

“Lock him the dungeons and starve him for his wrong doing!”

“Kill Him!!”

“Shun this boy from the country!”

“Down with Japan! Down with Japan! Down with Japan!”......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! You made it down here, I know I know. But it isn't that bad right?
> 
> Things will be woozy for the next couple chapters...
> 
> Since my chapters are so short, maybe I should do Mondays AND Fridays that way it can double up to the point where it can be a once a week thing!!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed that slice of life and yea, don't forget to KUDO, BOOKMARK. and COMMENT down below and I will see you next time.
> 
> ......god I sound like a youtuber...


	5. Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is not so weak, what or is 'Yuuri' not so weak, watch as a new side of Yuuri comes out to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe hey guys, so I am late to the party. Sorry no excuses my phone is still stolen so I was in a bit of a slump, before I got a comment the other day that made me get back on track so here it is.
> 
> P.S there is BLOOD!! OOooOO
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Oh Dark 'Yuuri' thinking/talking
> 
> Yuuri thinking/talking

“Viktor” Yuuri whimpered, in his weak and vulnerable sense of mind. He was safe with his alpha, covered in his scent, wrapped in his arms, playing with his long silver strands, feeling on cloud nine. 

Now, however, is not safe. His alpha is there, yes, but the scents were mixed with a sour and pungent smell that made him wrinkle his nose and let out a whine of distress. Viktor’s arms were not around him and instead his hair was pulled back up into a ponytail.

He did not like this at all.

To make it worse, they was yelling and screaming. He could tell these people were not happy, but about what. What is there not to be happy about?

Suddenly his bubble popped.

“Japanese bitch! Die kill Japan!”

“We should have never approved of this.”

“Skank.”

“More like slut, Viktor would have been much happier with my pretty girl.”

“Excuse, my son is more appropriate, untouched, and an beta. Perfect for young Viktor.”

“Mine’s is Russian, traditional. Like Viktor.”

At hearing all of this people talk about his mate as if he were a just an item, Yuuri became angry. Angrier than when Mari eats his left over katsudon, angrier when he can not get his dances for Minako right, angrier than he has ever been before.

It felt electrifying, energy coursing through his veins and slowly sat up from where he was slouched against the tub. His head still down as he staggered to get up. The servants were still throwing insults and passing around Viktor’s name like they owned it.

The more he heard them, the more hatred he felt, he had never hated anything. He could not even say the word ‘hate’ it was rude and an un-princely thing to think or say. In Russia, however, it was perfect.

“How dare you.” He growled through his teeth, only then did they stop talking like school girls.

“Yuuri-” Viktor was about to tear the servants heads off, before Yuuri growled/hissed in a way that made the servants and knights look apprehensive. Even Yakov looked worried.

“How dare you, address my mate any any manner, he is your Prince.” Yuuri did not feel like himself. It was like another side of him had taken over and he was looking over his body. 

“Respect him, like you will respect me.” He was slowly taking steps towards them, his head was still down and it seemed like the only thing keeping him up was the energy that was wrapping around him in quick flashes of gold and white.

“What makes you think we will respect an Japanese bitch like you!” One of the knights closet to Yuuri said, he was tall and buff, his looks could make a grown man cry and piss himself.

Before Viktor could even retort back, Yuuri jumped up, grabbed the guy’s head and bashed his face into the bathroom sink counter. The whole room gasped and many paled at the sight of the strongest guard they knew stagger back with blood on his forehead and fall back. Not getting up.

“Respect him, like you will respect me.” 

Yuuri did not have control over his body, his thoughts were consumed with. “Not Safe. Alpha. Protect. Nest. No Nest. Protect. Not Safe. Alpha. Viktor. Alpha. Help Me. Help Myself. Need Alpha. Not Safe. Make Safe. Make Safe. Must Be Safe for Alpha and I. Eliminate the Problems.”

All he could see was red. He could not stop. Oh god. Oh god. I am sorry. I can’t stop. Red. Red. So much red. Help. I-I-I-

'Shut Up!'

What is going on?

'I am helping you.'

Who are you?

'I am you.'

Me?

'Yes.'

Help?

'I am, do not worry.'

What is going on?

'I am helping.'

How?

'Safe!'

Safe?!

'I am making it safe for Alpha.'

Alpha? Viktor?

'Yes...they thought you were weak, but you are not weak are you Yuuri?'

No.

'That is what I thought.'

Who are you?

'I am you.'

What are you?

'... '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey down here, ugh I know it is short but hey here is a surprise. BAM second chapter TWO IN ONE DAY WHOO WHOO!!!
> 
> Please comment, kudos, and/or bookmark below, 
> 
> "Good day and bye!!!"- Joey Graceffa
> 
> P.S this is not bye forever :P


	6. Respect Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO WHOO second chapter today, cool so there is a part in this chapter where both Yuuri are talking at the same time, hopefully you will be able to figure out which one is which. If not do not be afraid ask in the comment section.
> 
> ENJOY!

All Viktor could do was watch, he was still in shock about the guard. He did not feel bad for by all means, but his Yuuri. His omega had bashed a guard’s head in. Bashed it in. His head.

He could see the other servants turn to run, but it was too late. This was different, a different Yuuri. This Yuuri moved fast and was talking in Japanese, quick and rapid. It was like he was possessed.

“Viktor get down.” Viktor look over to see Yakov hiding on the opposite side of the bed. His eyes slid back over to Yuuri who was now clawing at people. No one was escaping it seemed. He was not sure what to make of this. What happened?

“Viktor!” Yakov hissed, Viktor ignored him and instead walked closer to the scene only to be pulled in by some force. What was that? 

Seeing his mate fight made something inside of him agitated, his omega should not have to lift a finger. He was suppose to fight and provide, his was the alpha.

“Yuuri.” He rumbled, the omega stopped his torturing spree and slowly turned his head towards Viktor.

“Stand up.” He ordered, Yuuri looked back down at the two ladies he straddling. The ones who said their children were a better pick for his Alpha.

“Now.” The command in his voice was deep and almost made Yuuri want to roll over and show him his belly in submission. He slowly got up giving a death glare to the women, who gasped as they saw his eyes. The were silver, which almost blended in with the white of his eyes.

He walked towards Viktor with his bowed. “Yes Alpha?”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri by the neck and forced him to look up at his eyes, his looking so deep into his omega’s eyes, looking for just a sliver of the sweet and shy boy he met weeks ago. Apparently, the omega did not like the deep stare down and started to try and wiggle out of Viktor’s grasp.

“Yuuri enough.” He tightened his hold on Yuuri’s neck to get his message across.

“Enough off this, you have given these peasants enough torture, let me handle the rest.” Viktor commanded. Og he had plans for these people.

“Viktor?” Yuuri gasped and his eyes shined they honeysuckle brown color, before shutting tight. Yuuri shook his head before opening his eyes again to reveal silver. “But, Alpha they must respect me, and now that I am not some ‘Japanese bitch, he was able to turn his head and look at the servant ,who cowered back in fear, who called him that.

Viktor growled again,”I will tell you this right now, omega, you will not achieve people’s respect by making them fear you. They will only isolate you in the end, and what is the point of being a King without people to rule.”

“That is where you are mistaken...Viktor help me...Shut up will you, they have to fear you Yuuri...I don’t want to be feared, I-... Then you are weak then...I am not weak-...”

Viktor watched this scene unfold, his was not sure what to do. Before, click, he had a plan.

“YUURI!” Yuuri looked at the sound, before releasing a yelp of pain as something pierced his neck. He fell limp in Viktor’s arms.

“What was that? What happened?” Viktor said out loud. He could not remember anything after biting Yuuri. He looked around his room to find everything destroyed, bed was dismantled, pictures either barely hanging on or on the floor, there was some blood on the walls. Finally he looked down at the boy in his arms, that looked like he had been through hell.

He looked up to find the servants and guards either knocked out, probably dead, or looking at them. No Yuuri. Yuur? In fear.

“Out!” He ordered, “All of you out!” He roared, he watched as the guards left carrying the ones who were ‘sleep’.

He turned around at the noise on the side of the bed, only to find Yakov standing up.

“Yakov?”

“Viktor it is time I talked to you about soulmates.”


	7. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakov gives Viktor a brief talk about soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry wow June 15th eh?
> 
> Well anyways, I'm in college and have a lot of free time, this chapter is not my best because I'm still trying to get back into it.
> 
> I'm so sorry its short and it probably sucks but I like it, its like leading up 2 things I really wanted in this story when I started it so... Enjoy!!1

“Yakov, what happened in here? What happened to Yuuri?”

“It’s time I talked to you about soulmates.” Yakov stated. “Sit.”

Viktor slowly lowered him and an unconscious Yuuri to the ground in the middle of the chaos. “What is there to talk about I love Yuuri and he love me too. Nothing will change that.”

“But, it changes everything Viktor!” Yakov all but yelled, causing Viktor to growl back at the old man. Yakov had to calm himself it seems like Viktor was still on edge and he wouldn’t want a repeat of what happened last time.

He sighed, “Viktor, you and Yuuri are too young to understand, but since you bit him things will change quickly. Which means I will have to have to talk with you much sooner than I would like to.”

“When two soulmates meet they share an instant bond, the stronger to relationship the stronger the bond.”

“Is that why I can feel Yuuri’s emotions.” Viktor interjected.

“Yes, it seems like that is the case, when you bit Yuuri you released your inner alpha-”

“What does my alpha have anything to do with soulmates.” Viktor interjected again. Yakov sighed, “Like I said before the stronger the connection the stronger the bond is going to be, since you two are an alpha and omega pair your bond is the strongest of them all and became even more powerful when you gave Yuuri the bonding mark. Usually the bonding mark is given to an arranged couple after a month or two of courting and trust. “

“However, this is not the case if done prematurely it can cause issues with your alpha or in Yuuri’s case his omega. You probably don’t remember this but one you bit Yuuri your inner alpha was awakened and when I came in you saw me and everyone else around you as a threat. When you got angry so did Yuuri which awoken his inner omega causing much damage and pain to the servants in the castle. He was very powerful and almost impossible to stop, but you were able to stop him Viktor. That is a problem.”

“Why is that a problem?” Viktor asked, he squeezed Yuuri tighter to his body, causing Yuuri to stir, going unnoticed by the two.

“You are not always going to be their Viktor, you have trainings and school. This boy has changed you and not for the better.”

“Where are you getting at Yakov?” Viktor said dangerously, standing up.

“Yuuri is still not himself obviously. He needs his family to help him get himself together and heal.”

“He is doing just fine. He shall heal with my help.” Yuuri’s eyes opened. 

“I am sending him back to Japan, where that omega belongs.”

 

They were silver……


	8. Silver Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've seen Yuuri's crazy omega side, what about Viktor's alpha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuses once so ever. Ohh I'm so ashamed. But I don't want to have sucky short chapters...although my chapter are kind of short hehe, sorry.  
> But this chapter isn't very long I just wanted to have a lead into the next chapter which is going to be a little violent.

The room was silent.  
Seconds ticked by.  
The only sound being the wind coming through the windows.  
“Yuuri…” A voice grumbled.  
“Yuuuuriii.”  
…..  
“Yuuri.”  
........  
Viktor gasped when Yuuri suddenly sat up, his body was hunched over. His head was down, and his body was trembling.

His hands shot up to hold his head, “No, no, no, no…” He shook his head. Almost as if he were possessed. He looked up and let out ungodly scream, that sent chills down the two alpha’s spine.

“Yuuri!” Viktor shouted and move to touch him, when he was pinned down.

“You want to send me away.” He growled, his hands tightened around Viktor’s wrist.

“No, never.” Viktor was never one to plead, but right now it looks like his Yuuri was gone now. Replaced with this thing. “I would never send you away, I just met you. Your too important to leave me.”

“Liar!” It roared. “I heard you. I heard you two talking, about sending me back home.” A hand came to his shoulder.

Yakov moved his hand back quickly, when Yuuri went to bite it. “Viktor said nothing, I did.”

“You-”

“You need to learn your place in this world. You are nothing, you are not important. It would best for you to go back from where you came. Maybe, just maybe after you have grown. I might let you see Viktor again. Understood?!” Yakov ranted.

“It isn’t up to you to decide where he goes, he is not yours.” Viktor shot back, he stood up, pushing Yuuri off him, and came close to the older alpha. “You don’t decide where my mate goes or when he will see me again. He. Is. Mine. Understood?”

“Viktor listen to yourself, you are just a child. A prince no less, you have no time for a mate, no less an omega. You need someone like Chris, who you can fight alongside of. You guys are both in the same grade. An omega is too much responsibility for you. You haven’t even had your rut yet. How are you supposed to support Yuuri, and make sure he is getting the treatment he deserves? You won’t! That is why I must send him back.”

“He is my soulmate!” Viktor shouted.

“Soulmate or not. I do not care nor does your father. That is why he sent me here to retrieve the brat and send him off. You are nowhere near fit to lead a country, if you cannot lead yourself. Yuuri will get the education he needs in Japan. Until he has had his heat, you two are not to see each other.”

“Also, look at him.” They both turned it Yuuri who was crouched down behind Viktor, ready to pounce of Yakov if needed. “He is crazed, look at what you have done to him. He is a child as well Viktor. He doesn’t know how to control himself. He looks like a rabid dog ready to attack. Might as well send him down to the dungeons if he keeps this up.”

Viktor took a deep breathe a glowered at Yakov. “Yuuri is not a dog. He is not crazy, he is scared. Can’t you see that he has regressed to his omega space. He is confused. As for the dungeons,” Viktor chuckled darkly, “He will go near that dirty place, but you can. You are the crazy one, Yakov, I don’t care what my father thinks. He will be dead soon anyway. As for you, as if your have the right to come into a royal’s bedroom and disturbed he and his mate. Have you gone mad. Yakov. Have you gone mad?” Viktor was raging inside, but look calm and collected from the outsider’s view.

Yakov could sense the change in the room, he could see the red swirls happening in Viktor’s blue eyes.

“Viktor calm down.” Yakov demanded.

“I am calm.” Viktor snapped. Yakov gulped and looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri, also sensing the change in the room stood up fully slightly behind Viktor.

 

“I am not leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH, I love it. Next chapter is going to be a bit more violent. I just might have to tag it. Not to bad though, like its not blood and gore, but more of 'they can't stop, because they don't know how'  
> They will be some insight as to what is going on in their minds.  
> If you guys have seen Naruto I was thinking something like that, like their Alpha and Omega side are a bit more evil kind of. FOR NOW. Later it will turn from either pleasure (older) to I need to kick ass (Younger/Older). And they are behind a gate and Yuuri and Viktor have to like activate them?  
> Any who...who knows how to make words italic, because I have trying forever and it is just not working??


	9. Just Leave

“I’m not leaving”

“Listen, you are not well, neither of you are. This will all pass once Yuuri leaves.” Yakov stated. He himself was an alpha, but a young alpha is much stronger when it feels as if he or his mate is in danger. This was happening now. Yakov did not want Viktor to mate with an omega. They were whiny, slutty, manipulative, and overall weak. None of the characteristics of a future leader.

“I feel fine, I don’t need your talk old man.” Viktor knew he was losing control of himself, all of this was happening so fast. He did not want Yuuri to leave…. but it was not safe for him here. That he knew, people were already messing with his mate. 

He of course could fire, hurt, or even kill anyone who dare disrespect his mate. However, he was going to be Tsar one day. He had classes and lessons to attend to rule his home country, to show that he was a true leader. Yuuri, well Yuuri will just get hurt in the progress. He did not want that. He wanted to be Tsar and have Yuuri. He loved his omega so much, it has only been a few weeks since they have met. But, Viktor had already bitten him, he did not regret it.

“Leave.” He ordered Yakov.

“But-”

“Now.” Yakov not wanting to be in deeper that wanted slowly turned around and shut the door behind him.

“Viktor, I don’t feel so well.” Viktor turned around and caught Yuuri just in time before he hit the floor.

“Omega, wake up.” Yuuri did not stir. “…. Yuuri….”

Four days have past since Yuuri fainted, he has missed his classes and Phichit has been demanding to see his friend.

“Sorry Phichit, but Yuuri is not fit for visitors.” Viktor told the young omega, as he was walking down to his room. 

“But, he is my best friend I haven’t seen him in forever…I miss him.” Viktor looked down at the Thai boy’s big watery eyes. He couldn’t resist the puppy dog look.

“Look, how about tomorrow, okay. I promise” 

“Pinky promise.” Phichit held out his pinky.

“Pinky promise.”

Later that day….

“Chris!” Viktor called out.

“Why yes Viktor?” Chris answered playfully.

“I need a favor to ask of you.” Viktor stated seriously. Chis sobered up quickly at the tone of his friend.

“I need to send Yuuri away…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to finally post, I kept re-writing it, because I wanted to have more Yakov and Viktor talking, but then I forgot that Yuuri would just be standing there so I had to change so things, but I hoped you guys like it. No flames please I know I'm a bad writer.


	10. I Want To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris tries to talk some sense into Viktor

“And I need to go with him” Viktor said.

“Bu-but Viktor, what do you mean? What happened?” Chis questioned.

“I bit him Chris. Father and Yakov want to send him away, I refuse for him to leave without me. I would follow him around the globe.” 

“Yes well, that is a big deal Viktor. You guys ae bonded it for life, no way out of it. I can understand why your father and Yakov want to send him away.” 

“What do mean? Are you agreeing with those bastards? They are trying to separate us.”

“Viktor, listen. You are 9 and Yuuri is 5. Yuuri are already so violent, cursing, wild, and killing. You fired some of the castle’s employees. You phycially can not be there for Yuuri all the time. And if what I heard that night was true. It sounded as if Yuuri was tapped into his omega space. Are you aware of how dangerous that is? He is so young; his inner omega has not had enough time to mature and help him. It is like letting a young caged animal lose. He can’t control it either, Viktor, do you understand?!” Chris was not angry, but was irritated of how his best friend could not see the wrongness of this all. If he kept this up Viktor will kill Yuuri.

“I understand that you are siding with them. I know what is best for my omega. I will give up my life for him, I am only 9, but I know more than most. I am violent, yes, I am harsh, of course, but you forget I did it with reason. They hurt Yuuri, I protect him. I will always protect him even when he no longer wants me to. Because, that is my duty as his alpha. I can not go back, now that I have bitten. I do not regret it, I do not regret anything. How would understand Chris, you don’t even have a mate. “

“When I bit him, I could feel all of his emotions. He was so innocent, even now. That inner omega of his is a beast. I do agree with that, but I was scared. Do you even know what happened that night? The night I bit him”

“Yakov and a bunch of guars busted into my room and tore me off him. In the middle of the process, the fear and surprise I felt was bounced back into him. In his already confused state, so of course he was go into his omega space. I want what is best for him, and leaving is not an option, not without me.”

“So, are you going to help me or not?” Viktor questioned after his rant.

He and Chris just stared at each other for a few moments.

“Only under one condition. Let, me come with you guys. I could use a little adventure.” Chris smiled and held out his hand. Viktor smiled too.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels as if I write so much then when I look at its so short lol. I want to write longer, but I like where I stop my chapters don't know. But I had 2 chapters in one day which is pretty awesome. Right?! Anyways hope you guys like it I try I really do, I know it doesn't look like much. But I literally think for weeks before I write these chapters, because I don't want filters in between lol. Well okay I will try to update before Christmas, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello there how did you like it, I promise they are going to grow into 21 (Viktor) and 17 (Yuuri) before you know it I'll try not to keep the story in the kids zone for too long. Also don't forget to like, bookmark, save, and/ or if you have and questions just comment to this story, it gives me motivation to keep going. You guys stay awesome and thanks for reading!!


End file.
